The Bodyguard
by vitipoo
Summary: TRADUCTION. Award winning fic! Quand les mangemorts tuent la mère de Draco, celui-ci saute sur l'occasion de la venger. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le ministère le lie, lui, coeur, corps et âme, à Harry Potter. HPDM slash. HGRW. Post HBP. (38 chapitres/traduction avancée).


**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowing.

**Note de la traductrice **:

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la traduction de l'anglais au français d'une fanfiction que j'ai beaucoup aimé au point de vouloir la partager avec un maximum de personnes. Son auteur est Luuuurve et elle m'a gentiment accordé la permission de traduire son histoire « The Bodyguard ». Vous trouverez le lien de la fanfiction en question en anglais sur mon profil. J'ai gardé le titre original de l'histoire ainsi que ceux des chapitres.

Je ne sais pas exactement à quel rythme je vais publier les nouveaux chapitres. Mais je vais essayer d'updater toutes les deux semaines. Si j'avance plus vite que prévu dans ma traduction je passerai à une fois par semaine.

Lors de ce premier chapitre, l'auteure nous prévient que bien que des slashes sont prévus dans le futur, ils ne seront pas le centre de l'histoire. Cette fanfiction contient d'abords une véritable intrigue. Aussi il ne sera pas nécessaire de poser la question suivante : « mais où se trouve donc les scènes de sex », nous ferons comme l'auteur : nous signalerons les chapitres contenant des slachs par le mot « shagging ». Et comme l'auteure, c'est sur l'intrique que nous nous concentrerons.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi et que vous passerez un bon moment ! Enjoy !

* * *

**The bodyguard.***

**Chapitre 1 : The tiniest drop of pity.****

Alors qu'il croupissait, menotté et contusionné, dans une cellule de mangemort, la seule pensée positive d'Harry était qu'Hermione et Ron étaient à la chasse de la coupe de Poufsouffle au Cornwall et étaient heureusement bien loin de sa fâcheuse situation actuelle.

Un mangemort à la peau grumeleuse ricana de manière inégale à travers les barreaux. « A l'aise, Potter ? »

« Franchement, Amycus, pas vraiment. » Les menottes d'Harry cliquetèrent contre le sol de pierre sale. Se libérer aurait été une question de seconde avec sa baguette, mais celle-ci était actuellement entre les mains d'Amycus, qui l'agitait et éclata de rire alors qu'il observait Harry se débattre.

« En manque de ta baguette, Potter ? Tu l'auras bien assez tôt, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivera. J'ai entendu dire qu'il comptait finir le duel à mort commencé le jour de sa renaissance. »

« Ah, oui, le duel du cimetière. Comment pourrais-je oublier ? » Les poignets et les chevilles de Harry saignaient par ses efforts futiles de se libérer. « Reste tranquille, Potter. Cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps. En fait, je vais de ce pas appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » dit Amycus. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Malfoy ! Malfoy amène-toi par-là et surveille Potter jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive. »

Surpris par le nom de famille, Harry se redressa aussi vite que ses menottes le lui permettaient. Malfoy ? Lucius Malfoy était à Azkaban. Cela ne pouvait être que Draco ou Narcissa, sa mère. La dernière fois que Harry avait vu Draco c'était au sommet de la tour d'astronomie à Poudlard quand celui-ci essaya (et échoua) d'assassiner Dumbledore.

Une silhouette vêtue d'une robe vert foncé, aux épaules affaissées et la tête baissée sous un capuchon, apparue au bas de la porte et s'arrêta apparemment hésitante ou choquée. « Bouge-toi, Draco, » claqua la voix d'Amycus. Et la silhouette s'avança et repoussa doucement son capuchon révélant un visage pâle, pointu et sale et des cheveux blonds-blancs.

Harry se figea. C'était Draco, biensûr, mais il était à peine reconnaissable. La dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu, il avait encore cette lueur familière d'arrogance et de fierté d'un sang-pure, malgré sa peau blême et l'ombre sombre sous ses yeux que lui avait donnait la menace de la mort.

Le Draco en face de Harry n'avait maintenant ni fierté, ni espoir. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et sa robe flottait autour de lui. Son visage était plus blême que jamais et ses yeux creux et ternes. Son visage était marqué de contusions et il fixait Harry d'un regard blanc de désespoir et d'effroi. Malgré sa propre situation, Harry sentit un minuscule sentiment de pitié naître en lui. Qu'avaient fait Voldemort et les mangemorts pour réduire Draco à cet état ?

Amycus tapa Draco sur l'épaule et le coup secoua sa mince ossature. « Maintenant écoute gamin, » dit Amycus. « Tu continues à le surveiller ici. C'est une tâche assez simple pour toi et une que tu dois pouvoir mener à bien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commence vraiment à en avoir marre de toi. Tu as échoué à tuer Dumbledore. Tu n'as pas tué un seul moldu lors de notre mission pour la création d'Inferis la semaine dernière. N'importe qui penserait que tu es faible, un amoureux des moldus, et on sait ce qu'ils leur arrivent, n'est ce pas ? J'ai dis, N'EST-CE PAS MALFOY ? »

Le cri soudain brisa le regard désespéré de Draco posé sur Harry. Il leva ses yeux rougis vers Amycus, « Oui, monsieur, » souffla-t-il.

« Bien, » grogna Amyscus, frappant encore Draco sur l'épaule. Il mit la main dans sa robe, en sorti la baguette d'Harry et la passa à Draco. « Tiens ça et garde la jusqu'à l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est ta dernière chance Draco. Fais tout foirer et tu finiras comme ta mère. » Ricanant horriblement Amycus sorti de la pièce.

Draco le regarda partir. Il fit courir ses doigts de haut en bas de la baguette d'Harry, comme combattant l'envie irrépressible de l'utiliser contre le mangemort.

Harry attendit que les pas d'Amycus se dissipent avant de parler. « Tiens ! Malfoy, » murmura-t-il. Il était étrange de parler à son rival d'école dans de telles circonstances. Il s'attendait à ce que Draco s'en vante.

Draco se retourna et le regarda. Après un moment, il dit, « Potter, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là… » Il n'y avait aucun signe d'arrogance. Harry n'avait jamais vu son rival si abattu.

«Qu'ont-ils fait à ta… Je veux dire, est-ce que ta mère va bien ? » Demanda Harry. Il se rappelait de Narscissa lors de la coupe du monde de Quiddich plusieurs années plutôt, une femme d'un blond blanc qui ressemblait beaucoup à son fils.

« Elle est morte, » dit simplement Draco. «Ma tante Bellatrix l'a assassinée quand elle a refusé de tuer des moldus la semaine dernière. Abattue comme un chien. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de l'enterrer. Elle doit probablement être dehors : un inferi. » Sa voix devint chancelante et il courba la tête.

Harry le regarda ébahi. « Mais c'est horrible ! Je suis désolé, » laissa-t-il échapper sans réfléchir. Il se redressa et ses menottes se resserrèrent.

Draco souleva la tête et une trace de son ancien esprit, de son ancienne haine traversèrent ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Potter ? Tu disais que ma mère semblait avoir du fumier sous le nez, dès que j'étais dans les parages ! » Il glissa dans sa robe la baguette d'Harry.

« Malfoy, je SUIS réellement désolé, » dit Harry. « Ce que j'avais dit à l'époque était stupide. Des trucs de gamins. Ça c'est du sérieux. Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'ai perdu ma mère aussi. » Il baissa sa voix, vérifiant au travers de la porte que personne d'autre n'écoutait. « Je ne voulait pas que toi ou ta famille souffre, Malfoy. Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu cela. J'ai vu ce qui s'était passé dans la tour d'astronomie. »

Draco cligna des yeux. « Tu n'aurais pas pu. J'étais seul là-haut avec Dumbledore, » dit-il avec appréhension.

« J'y étais sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Il y avait deux balais, tu t'en souviens ? » Dit Harry.

Très lentement, Draco hocha la tête.

« Dumbledore m'avait figé pour que je n'intervienne pas. J'ai vu ce qui s'était passé. Comment tu n'as pas pu te résoudre à tuer Dumbledore. Comment il a offert de t'aider, te cacher, » poursuivit Harry.

Jetant lui-même des coups d'œil à la porte, Draco s'approcha davantage des barreaux. « Dumbledore avait offert à ma famille un asile, » dit-il d'une voix amère. « Comme j'aurais aimé avoir eu le temps de saisir l'opportunité. Ma mère aurait été encore vivante. »

Harry ne dit rien, mais regarda Draco avec sympathie. Le serpentard était seul. Tout dans son monde avait perdu de sens.

Mordant sa lèvre, Draco s'accroupi. Il lui fallut un moment pour parler, comme s'il essayait de rassembler du courage, « Est-il vrai que tu es l'élu ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Oui, c'est vrai, » dit Harry. Il se sentait fatigué et douloureux. L'attaque des mangemorts était survenue de nulle part dans Godric's Hollow et depuis il n'a eu que quelques heures pour s'en remettre. Maintenant, il allait devoir faire face à la mort dans moins d'une heure. Il doutait que Voldemort le laisse s'échapper cette fois-ci.

« Le seul qui peut vaincre … Tu-sais-qui ? » Persista Draco. Son visage était plus pâle que jamais sous ses bleus, mais ses yeux gris scintillaient.

« Voldemort ? » Harry regarda Draco se reculer. « Oui, » poursuivit Harry d'une voix sourde. « C'est supposé être moi. Je suis l'élu. »

Draco agrippa les barreaux et pressa son visage entre eux s'accroupissant davantage jusqu'à ce que leur tête soit au même niveau. « Harry, » murmura-t-il férocement. « Le duel à mort sera contre Voldemort et quinze mangemorts. Tu n'auras aucune chance. » Il n'y avait ni triomphalisme ni arrogance dans sa voix, seulement de l'inquiétude, à la limite de la panique.

Harry n'avait jamais entendu Draco utiliser son prénom. Il respira profondément et essayé d'avoir l'air plus brave qu'il ne l'était. « J'ai déjà eu affaire à quinze mangemorts la dernière fois. Je m'enfuirai… »

« Tu ne t'enfuiras pas. Le duel aura lieu au sous-sol dans une salle invoquée. Ils te pourchasseront dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils te tuent, Harry. » La voix de Draco se cassa sous la panique et il serra les barreaux si fort que ses mains en devinrent blanche.

« L'Ordre me sauvera. »

Mais Draco secoua la tête. « Ils ne te sauveront pas. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils se rassemblaient pour une attaque, mais cela leur prendra du temps pour les combattre jusqu'au sous-sol et d'ici-là tu seras mort. »

Harry tira inutilement sur ses menottes. « Je gèrerai. Je dois gérer. » Il arqua suggestivement un sourcille vers Draco, «Ça aiderait si j'avais eu ma baguette maintenant. »

Il le dit comme une blague et s'attendait à une réplique méprisante mais qui ne vint jamais. Draco lui jeta un regard glacial. « Ils me tueraient. »

« Je suis désolé, » dit calmement Harry, plongeant dans ses yeux gris effrayés. « Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé mais n'as-tu pas réalisé qu'ils allaient te tuer de toutes les façons ? C'est juste une question de temps. »

Draco secoua la tête frénétiquement, ses yeux rougissant. « No, ils ne peuvent pas. Ils ne doivent pas. »

« Ton plan est de dire à Voldemort qu'il ne doit pas ? » Draco se recula à l'évocation du nom, comme soudainement frappé, et Harry ressenti un élan de sympathie pour lui. D'une voix beaucoup plus douce, utilisant le prénom de son rival pour la première fois, Harry dit : « Draco, tu n'es pas tissé pour cela. Tu peux toujours dire beaucoup de choses, » flottait entre eux le souvenir de Draco traitant Hermione de 'sang de bourbe'. « Oh oui, tu peux définitivement dire beaucoup de choses. Mais tu es incapable de passer à l'action. Tu n'es pas un tueur Draco. Pas un mangemort. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre. « C'est ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore en haut de la tour. Il avait raison. Je ne peux pas le faire, Harry. Rien n'est comparable à … » Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. « Rien n'est comparable à ce que je pensais que cela serait. »

« Tu pensais que tu allais faire parti d'un groupe de héros au sang-pure quand en fait, tu fais parti d'un groupe de sales criminels meurtriers ! » Harry regretta immédiatement son emportement quand la colère traversa les yeux de Draco et qu'il laissa tomber les barreaux.

« Est-ce cela que le parfait Potter pense ? » Cracha Draco. « L'élu qui pense s'en prendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres et quinze de ses partisans d'un coup mais qui ne peut manier l'Occlumencie ? Oh oui, j'ai entendu parler de lui, » dit-il alors qu'Harry se débattait sur le sol. « Essayer de combattre Amycus au Godric's Hollow. Il savait chaque sort que tu voulais invoquer avant même que tu ne le lances ! Tu étais inutile, Harry. L'élu a grand besoin d'un garde-du-corps. »

Harry ravala la réplique cinglante qu'il préparait. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à parler, le visage de Draco reprenait vie. Ses yeux étaient brillants et ses dents droites et blanches apparurent. Les prémisses d'un sourire déformèrent les coins de la bouche d'Harry. « C'est d'accord, » dit-il.

« C'est d'accord de quoi ? »

Jetant des coups d'œil à la porte, Harry baissa sa voix pour murmurer encore. « J'allais t'offrir l'asile, juste comme Dumbledore te l'avait proposé, si tu me redonnes ma baguette. Mais si tu te portes volontaire pour être mon garde-du-corps, c'est encore mieux. »

« La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit, et sa mâchoire remua, comme s'il avait perdu la capacité de parler. « Tu es fou, » se ressaisit-il finalement. « Pourquoi je risquerais ma vie à être ton garde-du-corps ? »

« Pour venger ta mère, » murmura Harry, le visage solennel. « Pour te rattraper des les mauvaises choses que tu as faites en tant que mangemort. Pour rejoindre un groupe qui eux SONT des héros et recevoir les acclamations que tu as cherché toute ta vie durant. » Il observa Draco considérer sa proposition. Le serpentard tremblait et d'accrocha aux barreaux pour se donner contenance. Une sueur scintillait sur son front et il respirait frénétiquement.

Presque à lui-même, Draco dit doucement, « Je te haie. Je t'ai toujours haï… »

« Continu de me haire Draco, » murmura Harry. C'est pareil pour moi. Mais joints-toi à moi. On peut s'aider l'un l'autre… » Il tendit la main aussi loin que lui permettaient les menottes, et se rappela du jour, tant d'années plutôt, où Draco lui avait tendu la main en ami et qu'il l'avait refusée. Il pouvait voir que Draco s'en rappelait aussi. Le regard effrayé et chancelant de Draco se durcit doucement et finalement lui jeta un regard humide et hocha de la tête. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule une dernière fois, il chercha de l'intérieur de sa robe la baguette d'Harry et la lui passa au travers des barreaux.

Harry s'en saisit, victorieux.

* * *

* garde-du-corps

**la plus petite goutte de pitié

Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de béta. J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé passer trop de fautes d'orthographes. Vous savez ces fautes que tu ne vois plus à force d'avoir lu et relu le chapitre… d'ailleurs en parlant d'orthographe, s'il y a des volontaires pour tenir la place de béta pour cette fanfiction. C'est tellement plus sûre quand on se fait relire. Bref, la place de Béta est vacante. Et moi, et bien moi je suis désespérée … !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous a donné l'envie de lire la suite. Une petite review pour me donner votre appréciation et de l'énergie pour continuer? L'auteure et moi en plus serions ravies !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque là et à dans deux semaines ! (si ce n'est plus tôt ;) ).

Bisous bisous !

Vitipoo.


End file.
